


And Gie's a Hand o'Thine

by a_big_apple



Series: The City Holds Together [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fma_fic_contest prompt 95: Family.</p>
<p>It's New Year's Eve, and Roy surveys the family he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Gie's a Hand o'Thine

The rumor is that General Mustang treated his subordinates, even the young Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, to an evening in Central's newest brothel--a gift, said the rumormongers, that only a womanizer of Mustang's caliber could give.

The truth is that, for those of the inner circle, it's time for the annual Mustang New Year party traditionally held at Madam Christmas'.

Roy watches over the proceedings, elbow propped on the bar and drink in hand, while the Madam shifts from foot to foot, grimacing.

"I remembered why I never wear these shoes," she grumbles.

"Ahh, the price of beauty."

Chris flicks him an inimpressed look, then rakes the crowd with her eyes. "Big party this year."

"Yes," Roy agrees, looking for a blonde head he knows is too short to find in this crowd.

"I'm proud of you, Roy Boy," she says then, and Roy's eyes slide over, assessing how inebriated she is.

"For saving the world?"

Chris gestures to the sparkling room and its merry occupants. "For this. Family is more important than you think. You built a good one."

Roy twists to regard her more fully, but she doesn't elaborate; he turns back to the room.

He thinks of Maes, can picture him here, jolly and a little drunk, dancing with Gracia.

Roy thinks he knows what his mother means. And when Ed slides a hand into his at a minute to midnight, Roy thinks that maybe all he's gained makes bearable the things he's lost.


End file.
